User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- ---- ---- Who is this Infernalsky user? Roxas4life 10:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at his edits... Roxas4life 10:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Xion is definetely not a member of Org XIII... Roxas4life So, if you know so much about archiving, then tell me what it is and how I can voice my opinion without censorhsip on this site. Key of Destiny 16:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What if there is no current page because all that's been said before is on an archived page? Do I make a new talk page topic? Key of Destiny 22:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about pages that already have talk pages, but those talk pages have been archived. Do I start a whole new talk page? Key of Destiny 22:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Key of Destiny 22:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Parodies 21:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Just letting you know i'm ready for those other parody names.}} 21:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=It's all right. Moves Like Demyx currently in progress.}} Hello (again for many times...) Feb PA Hi LA 08:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hello again. How're you doing? I've tried out almost or that's what I think. Anything else I should get familiar with before I take on editing?}} 08:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey LA. What other colours can I use? Is there a list or something? EDIT: Thanks for everything LA. The snow looks so nice. And one more thing. What other fonts can we use on keyhole? Could you please send me a list? EDIT: Huh. That's simple. I should have figured.}} 10:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC)|gsalvation=Hello. How're you? Just wanted to show you my new talk bubble. And also, I have been looking for new users but can't find any who have not been welcomed already. And those whom I welcomed, it seems that they don't need anything? Anyway, how're you doing? EDIT: WOW. I didn't notice you had so many edits. And you joined this year in April. Well keep it up.}} 09:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey LA. Did you edit the forums? Is this a new category there, Betwixt And Between? What for? EDIT: Got it.}} 10:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)|hooded=Oops. I thought they would be under enemies. What should I do now? Should I remove it? EDIT: I nominated another one. Is this one ok? EDIT: Alright. By the way, your nomination is pretty good too. I really liked it but I didn't vote because I wanted to nominate.}} 10:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. Just wanted to ask that if someone has welcomed a new user with a welcome template only and not with a TB. Can I welcome him with TB or not? I mean someone would not mind it, would he?}} 09:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey LA. I need a few images of keyblades like way to the dawn, soul eater, oblivion etc. for my signature. You know like horizontal like most people have. So where can I get those?}} 13:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Hi LA. It's been a while. Sorry for not keeping in contact. I've been a bit busy. How have you been doing? Anything new happening around?}} 08:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Thanks for telling me.}} Thank you and sorry. Poy26 Tis the season! 00:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC)}} ... Teenbat 02:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) HI I AM NOHEARTVERSED WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND LEGENDAQUA AND TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL ADD SOME OF MY STRADEGY ON THE BOSSES I BEAT WHEN I FIGHT THEM AND TAKE NOTES AND WILL YOU HAVE ROXASXION1314 BE OUR FRIENDS TOO AND HAVE HIM CHAT WITH ME EHEN POSSIBLE PS CHECK UOT MY PAGE PLEASE BECAUSE SOME BUG WILL NOT LET ME EDIT AND DO SOME CHANGES NOHEARTVERSED 21:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) NOHEARTVERSED NOHEARTVERSED 21:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Fresh Potatoes for sale, $0.99 a bag! 23:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC)|normal=LegendAqua this is an OUTRAGE!!! How could you become a mod and not even have my congrats :D Congratulations on becoming a moderator (on probation) LegendAqua!!! :D :D :D :D :D }} 09:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)|genesis=Hiya. Congratulations on becoming a Moderator. Sorry I'm a bit late. I just found out today. They didn't post it in the Jiminy's Journal. Anyway, Congracts and Enjoy.}} Hello Hi I'm new and I'am proud to meet you Moogles! Merry Christmas 08:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Wishing you a Very Merry Christmas. See, I'm the first one to wish you. Hope you're enjoying your day. Have fun and Merry Christmas once again.}} Congratz and Late Merry Christmas! A chat Hello, sir (or miss), I was wondering, why isn't there a chat for the wiki? I'd greatly appreciate an answer and, if possible, a chat being opened/made. Thank you and have a nice day. --Zairox 16:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yumi I think for now you should take out the bit about knowing Fire, Blizzard and Thunder as well as Gravity because you won't have that at the beginning of the RP. As for the summon, read my message on the RP forum and that'll tell you what your summon section should contain. One more thing I noticed: in the part where the town is attacked by a storm of monsters, they can't be remnants. I know you don't say remnants, but it is implied, which isn't allowed. The remnants only appear just as the RP begins, so they can't appear in your backstory, kay? 01:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your request Staff Icon 02:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Hey there LegendAqua! While viewing the Staff members page, I noticed you don't have a Staff icon like Soxra etc. So, i'm gonna have a go at making one if you like. If you could give me a background image, a symbol, a font, and a colour for your name, i'll work on it. I won't be able to start until Wednesday though, as i'm staying with my grandparents who don't have an image editor.}} 04:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Woah LA XD I see you're very pleased about it :P I should have it done on Wednesday, but you didn't give me a specific font, unless you just want a random one?}} :*Triple facepalm* 04:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No prob. I originally thought you meant the color was Lucida Calligraphy, but I realised what you meant ;) 04:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) 04:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC)|request=Thanks! By the way, I have a request for you (kinda). I noticed you are doing a KHII Walkthrough, which I am doing also. However, my game has an extremely annoying glitch, which denies me access to The Land pf Dragons. I was wondering if you would allow me to use content from your walkthrough (I would eventually rewrite it) so I can remeber what happens. This would apply to both visits.}} 04:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC)|normal=I think you may have misunderstood me. I would basically just be using your walkthrough as a reminder, and rewrite your strategies a little bit to suit my walkthrough format.}} RE:Quotes Thanks :D ^-^ 08:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) }|text= I figured out the talk box thingy. I'll find out about the pictures... thanks! :D}} sorry, we were just having a bit of fun, we wont do it anymore, please dont ban us.-- 08:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Mergey Mergey Merge Merge Merge PUZZLIN'! Your TB doesn' "bother" me, it's just that these colours...I have to select your entire bubble to read it XP...Hate. being. Color-blind....!! And also yeah, PA + Competitivety = Awesomeness! 15:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Staff Avatar Here is your avatar. Hope you like it :3 If you need me to change something, best tell me asap ;P 20:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Great work Hey LegendAuqa, I know I have not been on this wiki much, but from what I've seen, congrats on over 14,000 thousand edits and being a featured user. Also, your profile is great. Keep it up. :D 18:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) PA, quotes and whatever other stuff I feel like talking about Ahn... Isa and Lea?... Ahn, Aqua-sama, I know you are a busy person, but I just wanted to talk with someone about this. When Yen Sid, in Dream Drop, said that Master Xehanort could come back because his "other halves" were defeated, could be possible that Isa and Lea can come back? Or any of the Organization members? It was just a thought I had, sorry for bothering! ^_^ (Master Lamington 11:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)) Do you need some help? Hello. i am a new member, but long time reader. i am glad to have joined the keyhole. if you have any thing that might help me, i would be glad to hear it. please, be appropriate and kind. hello LA. I am new here, and i was wondering if you could help me get a talk bubble. THX ```` VT Hey Not a problem, I was not expecting a quick reply anyway. It's just cool to see you doing well with all the articles, it's great the wiki has an active editor like you. Nice userpage BTW. 10:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) LA, if you havent realized, you're also a mod at khwiki.net now, so please, go over there once in a while and show your worth-- 09:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) @o-o@ Rules...